


Hot & Cold

by Johnlock_4_ever



Series: 221B summer ficlets [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hot Weather, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock_4_ever/pseuds/Johnlock_4_ever
Summary: Sherlock complains about the heat wave. John knows a way or two to make it more bearable...





	Hot & Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hot

“John, it’s too hot!” Sherlock rasped from the sofa.

“I have an idea to help you cool off. Trust me?”

Sherlock’s usual suspicion had molten away like everything else. “Anything. _Please_ ,” he begged.

John went to the kitchen and came back with an ice lolly. He eyed the detective intensely. “Hm, too many layers of clothing. No wonder you’re feeling hot.” The two men grinned at each other. “Take them off, now!” John commanded.

~~~

Sherlock moaned when John alternately sucked the ice lolly and Sherlock’s cock into his mouth. He was getting close now, thrusting up into the wet… heat? Cold? of his lover’s mouth. “John, what…?” Sherlock groaned in frustration when John suddenly stopped. “What the hell?” He had been so close. So, _so close_.

John smirked at him. “What did I promise you?”

“I don’t…”

“You don’t know? Come on, love, I know you remember everything.”

Sherlock glared at his boyfriend. “You promised to help me cool off,” he pouted.

“And I want to keep my promise. Now, do you really think that letting you come would help you cool off?”

Sherlock blushed when he realised what John’s plan must have been all along. “N-no…” he breathed.

“Exactly. So, can you wait another three hours? Till the sun has set and the flat cools down?”

“Yes, Captain.”

“Good boy.”


End file.
